Field of the Invention
A fishing line guide system for use on a fishing rod and spinning reel comprising at least two concentrically aligned line guides to reduce the helix formed in the fishing line during casting.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been made to improve guides on various fishing rods. None of these designs appears to reduce the helix formed in the fishing line during casting.
U.S. Pat. No. 234,812 shows a line guide for a fishing rod compring a single piece of metal including two tangs or prongs and eyes bent at an angle to the tangs or prongs connected at their meeting edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 387,545 relates to a line guide for fishing rods constructed from a single piece of sheet metal wherein the central portion is punched to form eyes and having shanks projecting therefrom. The eye portions are bent at an angle to the shanks combined with bushings through the eyes closed down upon both sides to form a rounded interior surface for the eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,551 discloses a tip for fishing rods comprising a ferrule, arms projecting outwardly from the ferrule, tines projecting outwardly from each arm and eyes between the tines disposed at an angle to the axis of the tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,644 teaches a fishing pole with means for selectively mounting a fishing reel at various locations spaced circumferentially and longitudinally along the pole. The pole may be provided with a line guide having eyelets of different sizes and designs circumferentially arranged along the intermediate length of the pole to correspond with the location of the associated reel. A stationary or swivel tip line guide may be incorporated. The fishing rod enables a angler to employ a single pole with different types of fishing reels for meeting the needs attendant different types of fishing and different types of terrain encountered during a fishing trip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,906 shows a fishing line guide comprising a guide body including holding bores and line guide rings having guide bores and mounted to the holding bores wherein the axis of each holding bore is slanted longitudinally with respect to the axis of a fishing rod. The inner surface of each guide bore is formed in a quarter circle in section so that each line guide ring is mounted to the holding bore in the relation that the arcuate inner surface of the guide bore is inclined outwardly of the holding bore.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in the following foreign patents. JP 2001-190,188; JP 2003-047,371; JP 2004-129,525; JP 2004-208,575 and EP 0,827,688.